1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automotive fixed glass assemblies, and more specifically to mounting arrangements for such assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the more difficult processes in the manufacture of automotive vehicles is the accurate and repeatable installation of windows into fixed positions with respect to the vehicle body. The predominant practice in fixing the windows to the bodies is to apply an adhesive between the body and the glass for direct or indirect fixed securement of the glass to the body. Since this assembly process takes place on a moving assembly line, the holding in place of the glass with respect to the body while the adhesive cures is particularly important. It is important to hold the glass both in the plane of the body surface to which it is mounted as well as normal to that plane. Components usually referred as stops are often applied to the vehicle body to prevent movement in the plane of the body external surface. Other components, commonly referred to as spacers, are often applied to resist movement in the plane normal to the plane of the vehicle surface. Those skilled in the automotive vehicle body arts will appreciate that it would be desirable to provide the functions of both the stop and the spacer in a single component.
Another problem that is encountered in providing stops and spacers for positioning automotive fixed glass is the noise that is sometimes generated as the glass or intermediate structure surrounding the glass moves against the stops and spacers. This problem arises from the fact that many such spacers are fabricated from hard plastic materials such as thermoplastic polyolefin elastomers. Because such noises are annoying to vehicle occupants, solutions have been developed which include providing auxiliary foam strips and the like between mating surfaces as well as processing the plastic stops and spacers to add flocking. While effective, these solutions are unduly complex and expensive. It is therefore a strong desire of the automotive industry to provide a mounting arrangement that eliminates squeak without such added measures.